Kim's Bad Day
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: After some bad luck, Kim is in need of a friend. What happens when that friend is Tommy? Idea from mae-E
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything. This idea came from mae-E and I hope that she likes it. It was supposed to be a one-shot but it was getting way too long so I have split it up. The second part I hope to have up later this week.

XXXX

"Really?" Kim screamed as she felt the water turned icy in a matter of minutes. She was supposed to be taking this refreshing hot shower but now she was rushing to shut off the water so that she didn't get frostbite. "The manager was supposed to fix that." She grumbled as she pulled back the shower curtain and reached for a towel. Thankfully she had placed the towel close to the shower.

Wrapping it around her body, she stumbled out of the tub and stubbed her toe. "Crap." She muttered as she rubbed her sore big toe. This day was not starting off right just like every other day this week. Yesterday she had killed her alarm clock by knocking it off her nightstand. Two days ago she had broken her favorite mirror. Apparently you did get seven years bad luck for breaking a mirror.

She finally got dressed before walking into her kitchen to grab her breakfast and coffee. Grabbing her breakfast bar, she filled the coffee filter and poured in the water before turning away. The coffee pot started making a weird noise but she wasn't sure why. The pot was only a year old so nothing should be wrong with it. Turning around, she watched as the burner caught fire on the paper towels that she had place too close to the pot. "No, no, no." She said as she reached for the towels when the actually pot exploded. She managed to cover her eyes from the glass and hot liquid but the floor and countertops were not as lucky.

"This is just not my week." She groaned as she went in search of the broom so that she could clean up the glass. Thankfully the coffee had put out the fire so she didn't have to worry about that now. She opened the pantry and grabbed the mop and broom. She was going to be late for work but this had to be cleaned up now.

Finally finishing up, she decided just to get some coffee at work because she wouldn't have time to stop anywhere on the way and there was no way that she was making coffee at home until she got a new coffee pot. She grabbed her purse and fished out her keys as walked out the side door. She climbed into her car sighed as it cranked without any problems. The past week, she had being babying her car because it had started acting weird. She didn't have time to take it to the shop right now so it had to make it a little longer.

With the way this day was going, she had been sure that it would be next in the line of stuff that had gone wrong this week. Backing out her driveway, she made her way to work. Hopefully work would be smooth sailing because she needed a break from her life.

XXXX

"Uh Kimberly, is that your phone outside the door?" Dave, one of the assistant coaches, said from her doorway.

"What?" Kim asked jumping up from behind her desk stubbing her toe once again. "This is just not my week." She muttered as she made her way over to the front door. She hoped that it wasn't her phone since it was pouring outside. Scratching her neck, she opened the door and almost cried. It was her phone sitting in a puddle of water. It would be the third time that she had to replace her phone. Thankfully she had insurance on it so it would only be another $50 but that was better than paying over $300 for a new phone.

She finally walked outside and grabbed the phone and got drenched in the process. She had a change of clothes in her office so it didn't matter about being wet but she really just wanted this week to be over.

As she made her way back to the office, her right arm was starting to itch. It was like it was burning from the inside out. Looking at her arm, she saw little red bumps. What was going on?

She detoured to the bathroom so that she could see what was wrong. Hopefully it was just an allergic reaction but she didn't know what from. It looked like it was just on her arms but it was still enough to cause her to worry. Heading back to her office, she quickly changed, applied some medicine to her arms and headed back down to the floor. Kids were starting to show up for their class. She had three girls going to Regionals in three weeks and they couldn't afford to lose a day.

The day past rather quickly which was a good thing for Kimberly. After the last one of her girls left she made her way back to her office. She had to check her voicemail on her office phone since her cellphone was out of commission. The first message was from her neighbor telling her that she saw Kim's cat run out this morning when she had gone in to check everything over at lunch. She loved the old woman and was thankful that she went in at lunch to make sure that Kimberly didn't leave anything on. It was an arrangement that they had come up with since Kim's stove had caught on fire a few months ago.

Deleting that message, she hoped that her cat came back tonight because she really did love that crazy cat. The next message sent her to her chair. Tony, her boyfriend of a year, had just broken up with her over the phone. Who does that? It didn't matter that she wanted to break up with him but she was waiting until he came back into to town before she said anything. Tony was just that kind of guy. He had probably been cheating on her while he was in New York. She wouldn't put it past him.

Deleting that message, she sighed as she finished up before setting the phone back in its cradle. Well she didn't have to worry about cleaning up before Tony came in since he wouldn't be back at her house again. She did have to stop by the phone store though since she had to replace her phone again.

She stood up and grabbed her bag of clothes so that she could wash them again when she realized that she had just washed them. Why then had she broke out over them because as soon as she had changed, she had stopped itching? She remembered then that she had gotten some new detergent and had washed in it two nights ago. It was the last time that she bought something called Pure Joy that was on sale for a dollar.

"Take it easy, Kimberly." Dave called out as Kim waved to him. He was helping out some of the boys who would be in Regionals next week. They were doing well and should make it through no problem.

She made her way to the door and saw that it was still raining. Really? It had been raining every day and she was of being soaked after a trip to and from her car. Stepping outside, she made a run for it but she was still soaked. Groaning she cranked her car and made it way to the phone store. This had to be quick because the rain was making her cold.

XXXX

"Finally." Kim muttered as she took a sip of her coffee. She was at home and warm in her pjs. It had been a long day and even longer when she had had to have her car towed home from the cellphone store. The guy was very nice when he showed up but even he couldn't get her car to move. He told her that it was probably the transmission. Once she had gotten home, she had called some of the shops in the area and found out that to replace the transmission would be over $3000. It would make more sense to buy a new car instead of fixing the transmission. She needed a new car anyway since she had had that car since she had won Gold at the Pan Global games. It had been a cheap car because she wanted to save all the money she could in case she couldn't find a job after winning. Of course she had gotten a job within a week but she never got a newer car.

Sitting down in front of the TV, Kim just wanted to cry. Everything had gone wrong this week and she couldn't help thinking about what her life would have been like if she would have gone back to Angel Grove after winning. Everyone had wanted her back but so much had happened and she just wanted a fresh start in Florida.

She watched TV for a while before getting up and going to bed. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day for her.

XXXX

"No, you need to get more height on that flip or you will never get in the double twist." Kim instructed from beside the beam. Nicole was having problems getting the height she needed for that move.

"I'm doing everything you said but I can't make myself go any higher." Nicole said as she jumped off the beam next to Kimberly.

"Okay let me show you." She said climbing up on the beam. She was always showing the girls certain moves so that they could see someone else do the move. Taking a breath, Kim walked to the end of the beam and turned around to face the other end. Squaring up, she started her move and hit the center before flipping and doing the double twist before landing on the beam. Unfortunately she had come down way too hard and fell off the beam. She landed on her knee and cried out in pain.

"Coach Hart, are you okay?' Nicole asked as she rushed to Kimberly's side.

"No." Kim cried out as the other coaches rushed over to her.

"Kim, where does it hurt?" Dave asked as he knelt down beside her.

"Knee and ankle." She responded as he placed his hands on her knee. She cried out as soon as she felt his hands on her knee. This hurt more than any other fall. She knew that something was really wrong this time and not just a bruise.

"Kimberly, I'm going to take you to the hospital. I think you have done some serious damage with that fall." Dave stated as Kim groaned. She really hated going to the hospital especially since her friends would freak when they found out. It might be a good idea to wait and tell them after everything is over and she was back at home before she called them.

"Just don't call my friends." Kim moaned as Dave shook his head at her.

"Don't worry; I will let you take care of that." He stated as he carefully scooped Kimberly up in his arms and made his way to the bus that the gym used for meets. Nicole had walked with him so that she could open the door for him and make sure that Kimberly was okay. She was worried about her coach since she felt responsible for Kimberly's pain. Opening the door, she watched as Dave set Kim in the front seat and buckled her up.

"Nicole, go back inside and please don't worry. Kimberly will be fine and this is not your fault. You know that Kimberly doesn't blame you." He stated pacing his hand on her shoulder.

"No, I don't." Kim moaned again as Nicole sighed and shut the door.

"Now go back inside." Dave said again as Nicole nodded and did as he said.

XXXX

"Okay Ms. Hart, you have a broken ankle and a badly sprained knee. Now we will place your leg in a cast so that your ankle can heal but you will be released as soon as possible. I will write a prescription for some pain meds so that you will get some rest tonight. By tomorrow, the pain in your leg should ease." The doctor said as Kim nodded.

"How long do I have to wear the cast?" She asked thinking about the girls that she had to train and wondering how she was going to be able to coach them with her leg in a cast.

"I would say at least 8 weeks if not more. You will also need to go through therapy once you get the cast removed but you should retain normal function of your ankle and knee." She stated which caused Kim some worry.

"What do you mean should? It's just a simple break, right?" She asked becoming nervous about the fact that she may never walk right again.

"It is a simple break but you are older so your bones don't heal as fast as someone younger. Most of the patients I see are not yet in their teens." The doctor explained. "But you are still young enough that it should be fine but the therapy will almost ensure that you will." She said as Kim nodded.

"Okay so a cast for 8 weeks, I guess that I can't drive." Kim muttered as the doctor nodded. "I guess that it's more than fine since my car is currently out of commission." She mumbled.

"I'm sure that everything will be fine, now let's get your cast on so that you can go home." The doctor said before leaving the room.

Kim sighed as looked around the room. Apparently the doctor had been right about having younger patients. The posters on the wall were of small animals, toys, and what looked like princesses from those kid movies.

XXXX

"Thank you, Dave for bringing me home." She said as she lowered herself on the couch. She had been given crutches when she left the hospital.

"No problem, I'll be by in the morning to take you to work if you are still up for it." He stated setting her purse down on the counter.

"Yea I'll be ready to go. I might need to get up earlier but I have three girls who need to get ready for Regionals." She stated as he nodded.

"Okay, just call if you change your mind." He said before leaving her alone once again.

Kim grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV before grabbing her food. Dave had gotten her some nuggets before bringing her home. She had taken some meds before leaving the hospital and wasn't supposed to take anymore until later tonight. It was a good thing that her leg wasn't hurting or she would have taken some more.

As she ate, she flipped through the channels and found some romance movie on that she had wanted to see while it was in theaters but she hadn't had a chance. Since she was laid up for a while, it was a good time to catch up.

Four hours, two movies, and one pint of ice cream later, she got to thinking about Tommy. It had been a while since she had thought about him. It had probably been when she had learned that he was back in spandex. She couldn't believe that he had taken the mantle again but then again it was Tommy. He had always stepped up when it was needed.

Feeling some pain return to her leg, she checked the time and saw that it was past time to take her medicine. Struggling to get up, she got the bottle out of her purse and took two pills. The pills did work fast because her leg felt better after about 30 minutes. Actually she was really feeling good that she decided to see if that number that Jason gave her for Tommy was still working.

Those movies had got her to thinking that she needed to call Tommy. If she would have been in her right mind, she never would have picked up the phone and dialed that number but the drugs had removed her inhibitors where Tommy was concerned. She closed her eyes as she listen to it ring in her ear. Where was Tommy? Was he with another woman or back in spandex? Would he even answer the phone?

XXXX

"What?" Tommy muttered as he rolled over to look at the alarm clock beside his bed. Was that a 2? Who was calling him at 2:15 in the morning? Grabbing his phone, he rubbed his eyes before answering. If this was a prank call, he would pull out his old dragon dagger and see if the Dragonzord was still linked and take out whoever dared to call him at this time of the night.

"Hello." He groaned as he pressed the phone to his ear.

"_Tommy." _A voice said through the line which woke him up faster than anything ever could.

"Kimberly?" He questioned. He hadn't heard from her in years. The last time was probably after that incident with Divatox. There were so many times that he wanted to call and talk to her to ask her about the letter and a million other questions. Even though he wanted to talk to her that badly, he could never bring himself to call her. Jason had made sure that he had Kimberly's number several times but he had never dialed it.

"_I wanted to call and say how sorry I was about that letter. I mean I know that it was years old but I always meant to tell you that. There was no other guy just my own selfishness to start over in a new state." _She rambled on as Tommy sat up in bed. He could tell that something was up with Kimberly by the sound of her voice. He didn't know what had bought on this phone call but he wasn't hanging up even though he had a long day at school tomorrow. Two of his classes had tests so he could close his eyes during that time. He didn't even care if anyone cheated as long as they stayed quiet.

An hour into the call, she started crying as she explained how her week had been going and that she had been in the hospital today for falling off the beam. He wanted to teleport down there right now just to make sure that she was really alright and that she was for sure out of the hospital. He never liked seeing her in pain but at least if she here he would know that she was really okay.

Shaking his head, he listened as she told him that she realized that she still loved him and had never stopped. Her voice was beginning to slur and he wondered if she had been drinking which if she was taking any pain meds would spell trouble. Mixing alcohol and pain medicine was bad news and he prayed that Kimberly hadn't done that.

He did smile when she said that none of her relationships had worked out after she broke up with him. It was a sick pleasure but he was sort of happy that she had had terrible luck with her boyfriends since she had just thrown him away.

He looked over at his clock again and saw that it was after 4:30 which meant that they had been on the phone over two hours. Kimberly had been pouring her heart out for over two hours and he could tell that she was slur her words even more which meant that she was getting sleepy.

He was about to tell her that he would call her later so that she could get to sleep and he could catch a few hours of sleep as well. He didn't get a chance though because as he was about to say something, the line went dead.

Flipping on the lamp beside his bed, he opened the drawer in the nightstand. He had placed Kim's number in there. Finally after a few minutes he found the piece of paper that had Kim's number on it and dialed the number back. It went straight to voicemail which meant that her phone had gone dead. It made sense since she had been talking on it over two hours.

Sighing he put the paper back in the drawer and switched the light back off. He still could get a few hours of sleep. He would try her number again after she had time to charge it to really talk to her.

XXXX

"What?" Kim asked as she opened her eyes. It sounded liked someone was beating on something.

"_Kimberly!"_ A voice yelled as Kim rubbed her eyes and struggled to stand up when she remembered her leg. Crying out in pain, she reached over and grabbed her crutches so that she could see who was at her door this early in the morning. She made her way over to her front door and opened it.

"Dave, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Taking you to work, remember." He asked looking at her still in her pjs. "Are you not going in today?" He asked.

"What time is it? My alarm apparently didn't go off this morning, sorry." She stated as he smiled.

"I'm a little early so you have time to change, I mean if you still want to go in." He said.

"Give me ten minutes to get changed and I'm buying us breakfast this morning." She said as his laughter followed her into her room. Normally it would have only taken her five minutes to get ready but she knew that it would be slower because of her leg. While she got ready, she wondered why her alarm didn't go off. She had her phone set to go off the same time every day and she knew that she hadn't of turn it off. Thinking about her phone, she wondered where it was. She didn't see it in her room anywhere and she knew that it wasn't on the coffee table or the couch since that's where she had slept last night.

Coming back out of her room, she threw her purse strap over her head so that it was across her body instead of on one shoulder.

"Okay I'm ready but I can't find my phone. I guess that I can look for it after work." She said not really worrying about the phone at the moment. No one ever really called her so she wouldn't miss it while she was at work.

"We have a few minutes if you want me to help you find it." He offered looking around the room.

Shaking her head no she answered. "No I want breakfast more than finding my phone right now." She said as he nodded and helped her outside and into his car.

XXXX

Tommy filled his cup once again with coffee. It was his fourth cup this morning and he still felt like he was in the fog of sleep. He had already tried calling Kimberly twice this morning before he had left for work and once between classes. Every time it went straight to voicemail. He wondered if she had dropped her phone last night and broke it or if she forgot to plug it in before going to sleep herself.

She didn't have a home phone and he didn't know the number to where she worked so he couldn't check on her. He also didn't want to call Jason and have him worrying in case it was just a case of Kim not charging her phone. Jason would panic and want to go down to Florida and make sure that she was alright but Jason couldn't afford the time off. He had just taken a month off to be with Trini and their new baby.

Thinking of Jason and Trini's new baby, he wondered when Kimberly would make an appearance. He knew that she was the godmother so she should have been up here when the baby was born but she had just sent a present. She had claimed that she couldn't get away at the time. It was probably true but it had to be something else as well. Kimberly loved Jason and Trini since they were almost family to her.

Taking a sip of his coffee, he sighed and made his way back to his class. The bell was about to ring so he needed to get back to his room. Thankfully this was one of the classes that had a test. He didn't have to worry about teaching anything this class or the next. His last period was safe as well since it was his planning period.

XXXX

"I'm sorry, Kimberly." Dave said as he dropped Kimberly off that afternoon.

"Well I understand since I can't really coach the girls. If anyone needs anything just call, I have nothing better to do other than get better." She stated as Dave nodded before she shut the door.

Kim made her way over to her couch and sat down. It had been a long day at the gym since she couldn't sit down except at lunch. Ralph, the man that owned the gym, told her to go home and heal. She was a risk to the gym since she was in crutches. She did understand his point but she wasn't happy with it.

She was going to go crazy over not getting to go to work for at least 8 weeks. It was probably a good time to fly to Angel Grove but the thought of trying to navigate the airport did not appeal to her. Leaning back against the couch, she wondered once again where her phone was. It had to be around here somewhere. Yawning, she decided that it was a good time to take a nap. She couldn't do anything else but watch TV so she might as well get some sleep since she didn't get too much last night.

XXXX

Tommy was getting worried now because it had been two days since Kim's late night phone call and he hadn't been able to get ahold of her since. Something was wrong and he wanted to know what was wrong. Thankfully Jason had given him Kim's address when she had moved so that he had it in case he needed which meant that he didn't have to call Jason to get it. He already had a bag packed so all he needed was to get a plane ticket for tonight. Principal Randall had already okay for him to take the rest of the week off and next week too if he needed it. There was something good about saving your boss from an evil being.

Rushing into his house, he grabbed his bag as he called information for the airport. It took twenty minutes of his drive to the airport to book his flight. He should be there by late afternoon which was perfect. Kim should be at home unless she was out on a date which he hoped not. Forty-five minutes later, he was pulling into long-term parking and making his way to the check-in desk. He just barely had time to pick up his ticket and make his way to the gate before they started calling his name at the gate.

He finally made it onto the plane and found his seat and got comfortable. It was a direct flight which was good since he didn't feel like switching planes anywhere because that meant a layover and he didn't have time for that.

XXXX

Kim sat up after another two hour nap. It was all she had done for the past 2 days. She did feel better but she was hungry. Struggling to get up, she slowly made her way to the kitchen. Leaning against the counter, she looked through her cabinets before realizing that she didn't have any food. She was supposed to go shopping the other day but with her cell phone and her car dying she didn't go. What was she going to do now? Sighing, she opened the freezer and grabbed the last container of ice cream and a spoon from the drawer.

She would have to deal with the no food thing later because right now she just wanted to sit down. Her leg was beginning to hurt as she made her way back to the couch. She might need to look into getting a wheelchair to actually get around. The crutches were hard to move in and she couldn't hold anything like her ice cream. She had had to stuff it in her sports bra and her spoon in her mouth.

Once she made it to the couch, she dug out the ice cream and placed it on the table along with her spoon. Looking down at her clothes, she figured it was best to change now that she was up. Ten minutes later, she was back in front of the TV with her ice cream. What did people watch anymore?

XXXX

Tommy grabbed the first cab he saw and gave him Kim's address. He should only be a ten minutes away which meant that he was close.

"This your first time in Florida?" The cabbie asked as he turned out of the airport.

"Yea." Tommy replied as he watched them merge into traffic.

"What brings you to this part of Florida? People normally fly into Orlando, you know because of Disney World." The cabbie stated as Tommy looked back at him.

"Probably a little old for Disney but I'm here to see an old friend. She's having some problems and I'm here to help." Tommy explained as he thought about that phone call again. Why had she called and why wasn't she answering her phone now?

"A friend? She must be something special for you to fly in and see her." The cabbie said as Tommy smiled.

"Yea she is something special." He muttered as he watched them pull off the interstate.

"Well you know that we have a Gold Medal winner living here. Kimberly Hart, she is a World-class gymnast maybe if you have time, I would say swing by the gym and see her. I mean she is this town's big claim to fame." He said as he made another turn. Tommy saw all the houses and knew that they were close.

"I actually know Kimberly Hart." Tommy stated wondering what the cabbie would think about that.

"Really? Well I heard she's single so maybe your friend wouldn't mind letting you test those waters." The cabbie said as Tommy laughed.

"I'm sure my friend wouldn't like that but maybe I'll ask her." He said as the cab stopped in front of one of the houses on this street.

"Well here you go." The cabbie said as Tommy handed him some money and climbed out. He heard the cab drive away as he stared at the house. He really couldn't picture Kimberly living here so he hoped that Jason had given him the right address.

"Hey who are you?" A man said as he got out of his car.

Tommy turned and saw that the guy was parked in Kim's driveway. He really hoped that this wasn't her boyfriend. The cabbie had said that she was single but he wasn't sure that he believed that. "I'm not here for trouble." Tommy said holding up his hands. He didn't need to get into a fight with whoever this person is.

"Then why are you here for and who are you?" The man asked as he walked over to Tommy.

"I'm an old friend of Kimberly's. I'm not sure if she told you about her life in California but I'm Tommy." He stated lowering his hands. This guy didn't look that tuff and he knew that with his background that he would be able to take care of himself.

"I'm Dave and I work with Kimberly. I don't know much about her life in California but I have at least seen a picture of you so I guess you're good." The man said as Tommy smiled.

"She has a picture of me?" He asked very interested in that piece of information.

"Well it has you in it along with several other people. Do you know what happened to her?" Dave asked.

"She called me two days ago but she was pretty out of it so I didn't trust everything she told me." Tommy replied as Dave nodded.

"She has broken ankle and sprained knee from showing one of the girls a move on the beam." Dave explained.

"She really fell off the beam?" Tommy asked thinking back to when she was in the hospital for the same thing years old.

"Yea but she is okay, just not able to work." He stated. "I'm here to check on her since she can't drive and she's not answering her cell." He said as Tommy nodded.

"Why can't she drive?" He asked.

"Well her leg is in a cast but besides that the transmission has gone out in her car." Dave informed him as Tommy nodded.

"She has not had a good week." Tommy muttered as Dave nodded. They both walked up to the door. Tommy didn't know really who this guy was but he could tell that Dave was a good guy. He stayed back as Dave knocked on the door. They waited a few minutes but heard nothing.

"She might be asleep. I think those drugs make her sleepy." Dave said as Tommy nodded. "Don't worry I know where she keeps the hide-a-key. Sometimes I have to feed her cat." He explained as Tommy nodded.

Tommy watched Dave kneel down next to the door and pull back a piece of siding to grab the key. Dave then stood back up and unlocked the door. Opening it they saw Kimberly sitting on the couch in her pjs watching TV and eating ice cream.

"Dave, what are you doing here?" She asked until she saw the man standing beside him. "Tommy." She breathed as they walked into the house and shut the door. "What? How? When?" She asked a little stunned that Tommy was standing in her living room next to Dave.

"I was worried about you after your phone call two days ago." Tommy stated as Kim just looked at him.

"Well I'm just here to check on you since you're not answering your phone but I see that you are alive and well so I will leave both of you alone. Call me if you need anything." Dave stated as Kim pulled her eyes away from Tommy to look at him.

"Okay." She said before looking back at Tommy. Dave looked from Kimberly to Tommy and wondered if he needed to stay but he could tell that Tommy wouldn't hurt Kimberly. The man did fly all the way from California because of one phone call two days ago. He also knew that Kimberly had never said anything bad about Tommy. In fact she often looked a little dreamy when she talked about her ex-boyfriend so he knew that she would be safe with Tommy.

"What phone call?" Kim asked as Dave shut the door. She didn't know what Tommy was talking about. She didn't call him, did she?

"You call two days ago very drunk sounding but very informative. It was very early for me so you must have really be out of it." Tommy explained as he walked over to the couch to sit next to her.

Kim stared at him as he sat down. "I haven't been drinking." She stated. "But I have been on pain medicine because of my leg." She muttered thinking back. Two days ago was when this happened so it was possible that she called him even though she didn't remember it.

"Why haven't you answered your phone?" He asked as she set her ice cream on the coffee table.

"I can't find my phone. I'm sure that it's dead since it hasn't been found in two days." She remarked.

"How are you feeling?" Tommy asked looking at her cast.

"Well I've been sleeping a lot because of the pain medicine but if I don't take it then I'm in a lot of pain." She explained to him. "How did you know where I lived?" She asked.

"Jason gave me your address when you first moved here." He replied.

"I should have guessed." She muttered. "Why are you here?" She asked trying to understand why her ex-boyfriend flew 3000 miles to see her.

Tommy sighed and rubbed his hands down his thighs. "I was worried about you. You told me that you have had a bad week to say the least." He replied.

Kim smirked and shook her head. "Horrible week is more like the week that I've been having." She groaned. "I'm surprised that you flew down here because of one phone call."

"Kimberly, you still mean a great deal to me and I couldn't get the image of you in the hospital out of my head even though I knew that you were home." He stated as she nodded. She knew that it had been Tommy's big fear when she had first moved to Florida. She had been lucky to not have been hurt before now but then again she wasn't fighting evil on a daily basis so she could focus on training.

"Thank you." She whispered as he stood up.

"You're welcome, what do you have to eat?" He asked walking into her kitchen.

"Nothing." She replied when she heard him opening and shutting the cabinets.

"Kimberly, when was the last time you went shopping?" He called out.

"Too long." She shouted back to him with a smile when she heard him walking back over to her.

"I bet you haven't eaten anything good in two days." He said looking down at her.

"You would probably be right since I don't really remember the last two days." She muttered as he sighed.

"You're coming back with me." He stated as she looked up at him.

"No, I'm not. This is my house, Tommy." She stated as he sat down beside her again.

"I know that but you can't drive even if your car was working and you can't go to work. What are you going to do? Sit around here feeling sorry for yourself and not eating right?" He asked.

"So you want me to come back to Angel Grove with you where I will just sit around your house while you work?" She asked as he nodded. "Tommy, I can't leave my house." She stated.

"What's keeping you here? I mean you can do your healing in Angel Grove just like you can here and I can drive you around. Also I can actually feed you real food." He pointed out.

Kim saw the set of his jaw and knew that it would be pointless to argue with him. There was also the fact that she needed a change of scenery for the next few weeks. "Okay fine, I'll go but I will pay for whatever I eat. I don't need you to take care of me and pay for my food." She said as he nodded.

"Well let's get you packed then." He said as she sighed and let him help her up. As she stood up, she knocked the couch cushions off. Tommy bent down and fixed them when he noticed her phone. It had been underneath her the entire time. She had probably been on the couch when she had called him that night. Following her, he put the phone in his pocket as she pulled clothes out of her drawers.

"Where is your bag?" He asked looking around the room.

"It's in the closet." She replied without looking at him.

Smiling Tommy opened the closet, found her bag, and began putting her clothes in it. This probably wasn't the best plan that he had but at least he would know that Kimberly was okay and eating. It would ease his worry.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next part should be up by Friday at the latest. Thanks once again to mae-E for the idea. I hope that you like this first part girl.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay here is the second part of Kim's Bad Day. I hope that everyone enjoys this part as much as the last. Once again the idea belongs to mae-E, she just let me work my magic over it.

XXXX

Tommy helped Kimberly into his house. She had been quiet for most of the flight and ride home but he was okay with that. She was at least in California now where she could be taken care of if not by him then by one of their friends. He wanted to be the one to take care of her though. He couldn't explain it.

"Okay now here is the room that you will be staying in, I will be at the end of the hall if you need anything. The kitchen is that way." He said pointing to his left. "And the guest bath is across from your room." He explained as Kim nodded. "Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"No, I just want to sleep for the moment." She replied as he nodded. "Thank you for everything." She said going into the room.

Tommy listened for the click of the door before sighing. This was going to be hard having his ex-girlfriend in the house but maybe it was time to heal that wound. This accident could be what they need to get over that letter and heal. Their friends would be over the moon if he and Kimberly made up so that's what he would do if she gave him a chance.

XXXX

Around midnight, Tommy eased into the room that Kim was staying in and checked in on her. She was sleeping soundly which eased his mind. Pulling out her phone, he set it on the nightstand for her to find in the morning. Thankfully her phone had the same charger as his so it was fully charged and ready for her to use. The sad thing was when he turned it back on for her and found no messages or voice mails. Why didn't any of her friends at the gym check on her? The only one had been Dave that he knew of so what was wrong with everyone else?

Did she not have any close friends down there to take care of her? He knew that if she would have been, everyone would have been at her doorstep fighting over who was taking care of her first. There would have been a schedule and plenty of food so that she wouldn't have to do anything but get better.

He was glad that he had gone down there to check on her. She would have healed in Florida but this way he knew that she would be well taken care of. He would see to that with their friends' help.

XXXX

The next morning, Kim's alarm started going off as she rolled over and grabbed her phone. Turning off the alarm, she looked around the room and was scared for only a moment. She had forgotten where she was for only that moment but now she remembered. She was back in California at Tommy's house in Reefside. No one knew that she was here.

Tommy must have found her phone before they had left her house and charged for her. She was thankful that he had because she needed her phone to at least check in with her job. It was then that she found the note that had been on top of it on the nightstand. _I found your phone in your couch. It's fully charged and ready for you to use._

Shaking her head, she activated her phone and scrolled through the phonebook. She needed to at least let Dave know that she was gone so that he wouldn't be worried about her. He was a dear friend and one that she wanted to know that she was at Tommy's.

"_Hello."_ He said as soon as he answered.

"Dave." Kim stated as she sat up in bed.

"_I see that you found your phone."_ He said with a laugh as she smiled.

"Well Tommy did in the couch but I wanted to say thank you for everything that you have done for me. Also I'm not in Florida at the moment." She revealed to him.

"_You're welcome and let me guess, you are in California at Tommy's house."_ He guessed as she smiled.

"Yea I'm at Tommy's. He made a good point about me not being able to take care of myself in the coming weeks. I also have a nephew to visit since I missed his birth." She explained.

"_Well I hope that you have fun, let me know when you are coming back. If you want, I can swing by your house once a week to check on things."_ He offered.

"Thanks that would be awesome. I'll call the gym a little later and let them know in case they need me for anything." She mentioned.

"_I'm sure that everything will be fine with the gym and your girls. They are ready for Regionals. Don't worry about them. You need to heal before you come back."_ He said as she sighed.

"Okay, I get it. Thanks again." She said before saying bye and hitting the end button on her phone. Stretching her arms above her head, she placed her phone back on the nightstand before reaching for her crutches. She knew that Tommy was already up because she heard him moving around in the kitchen and she could smell coffee.

Using her crutches, she stood up and made her way out of the room and into the kitchen. Tommy was in there cooking something on the stove with no shirt on. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to steady her heart beat. She had forgotten how great he looked without a shirt on. In fact he looked better than he had in high school. Time had been very good to him if those muscles had were anything to go by.

"You may want to put a shirt on if you are frying bacon." She said as she made her way over to one of the stools at the bar. She didn't want him to put a shirt on but it would help her gain control of her thoughts.

"I think you've told me that on more than one occasion." He stated looking at her over his shoulder.

"Probably." She muttered sort of remembering that she had told him that back in high school when he had cooked for her. Tommy was actually a good cook due to having to cook for himself while his parents were gone.

"How did you sleep?" He asked looking back at the stove to finish with their food.

Looking away from those low swung green and white lounge pants, she answered him. "Actually I slept great for the first time in about two weeks." It was a little shocking how great she had slept.

"Two weeks? What's been going on?" He asked shutting off the stove before grabbing two plates from the cabinet.

"Just worrying over things and of course now my leg." She replied watching his movements.

"How is your leg?" He asked fixing her plate of food before setting it down in front of her. He then grabbed a glass and filled it with milk. He knew that she loved milk with her breakfast. Some things you just never forgot.

"Thank you and my leg feels better this morning. It's the first time since my accident that I'm not in pain." She informed him.

"Well I'm happy that you are pain-free for the moment." He said taking a bite from his plate that he had just fixed. He was leaning against the sink holding his plate while looking at her and looking relaxed. "How's the food?" He asked.

Kim rolled her eyes at him. "You know that it's wonderful. I'm still mad that you can cook better than me." She muttered thinking back to the day she had sound that out.

Tommy laughed before taking a drink. "I remember getting better grades than you in cooking class." He stated.

"Don't remind me. You only took that class to be closer to me and you ended up making a better grade than most of the girls in class." She mentioned.

Tommy just smiled and nodded. "Are you going to tell Jason that you're in Reefside?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yea because I want to see my nephew." She said as she finished her food before pushing her plate away.

"He is cute." Tommy stated as he put his plate down to take her and put it in the sink. "Thankfully he looks like his mother instead of his father." He stated looking back at her.

"I'm sure Jason is not happy about that. He always tells me that Trini is the dominate one in their relationship." She stated with a smile.

"It's because she is." Tommy remarked as Kim nodded.

"So when do you have to be at work this morning?" She asked looking over at the clock next to the fridge.

"I'm not going in today." He informed her.

"You don't have to stay home to take care of me. I am more than capable of taking care of myself while you are at school." She stated knowing that he was taking the say off because of her.

"Yea because evidence is not contrary to that effect." He pointed out. "Anyway I have the rest of this week off so I am at your beck and call." He stated shocking her a little.

"Your boss let you off that long?" She asked not looking convinced.

"Well I happened to save her from an evil being so she is a little in my debt." He said with a smile. "Anyway we need to go shopping since you are going to be here for a while and I'm sure that you are going to need something that you forgot." He said.

"Well I did leave my little black dress back in Florida so I may need to go to the mall." She said as he shook his head.

"I don't think so, princess. You can't go anywhere with that cast so you don't need a little black dress. Also I'm not taking you to the mall." He stated crossing his arms across his chest.

Kim smiled and rolled her eyes. "With this cast, I wouldn't enjoy the mall so it would be torture for both of us. I would like to see our friends while I'm here." She said.

"Well since they will be overjoyed that you are back on this coast, you have to see them. I bet most will come over here so that they can see all at the same time. In fact if I told them that you were here, they would be here in an hour." He said.

"You're probably right but I would like a few more days rest before the mob descends on me." She said as he laughed.

"Mob is right but that's fine with me. You will have to call them though because I'm staying out of this." He said as she shook her head at him.

"Why? They are your friends as well." She pointed out.

"Please they are going to kill me because I didn't tell them about your accident and I didn't tell them that I was flying to Florida to check on you. They are more than friends and you know that." He replied as she nodded. "So you want to go to the grocery store this morning or later?" He asked changing the subject.

"I guess we better go ahead and get it over with since most of them are at work. I will also need to you to swing by Wal-Mart or Target because I forgot my shampoo, conditioner, and a few other items." She stated as she used her crutches to stand up. "Can I borrow some shampoo until then?" She asked.

"I don't have anything lavender or berry and none of it is from Victoria's Secret." He stated with a smile.

"That's fine." She stated with a smile. "I just need my hair clean."

"Well you go get your things and I will grab it." He said as she nodded and made her way to her room. A few minutes later Tommy was helping her carry her stuff into the bathroom. "So how is this going to work?" He asked looking down at her cast.

"I don't know. I can't get it wet so I guess I can lean over the tub to wash my hair." She said biting her lip and looking from him to the tub.

Tommy didn't think she could actually kneel so that option was out. "Okay I'll tell you what; I'll grab a chair and wash your hair for you in the sink." He suggested as she looked at him.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked looking at the sink then back at him.

"It's fine and I did suggest it." He stated as she sighed.

"Okay fine, I mean I really want to take a shower but at least my hair will be cleaned." She said as he nodded and disappeared before reappearing with a chair. He set it in front of the sink and helped her into it. She pulled her shirt over her head and leaned back so that her neck was resting on the edge of the sink.

Tommy closed his eyes to gain control over his wayward thoughts before turning on the water and made sure that it was warm before reaching for the shampoo. He poured some shampoo on her wet hair before setting the bottle down. Lathering the shampoo into her hair, he looked down at Kim's face. Her eyes were closed but she did look like she was enjoying having her hair washed.

"You know I used to go to the salon just to have my hair washed." Kim said breaking the silence.

"I wondered why you went all the time when it never looked like you had cut your hair." Tommy stated as Kim laughed.

"You always said my hair looked good though." She pointed out.

"Well when your girlfriend asks you how she looks after coming back from the salon, the correct answer they looked good." He remarked as he washed his hands and began washing the shampoo out of her hair. "I can't help with the shower part that I know you want but I can hold you up while you wash up since I know that it's hard with the crutches." He stated as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"You would do that?" She asked as he nodded. "Okay then I will take you up on that offer." She said with a smile.

Tommy held back a groan but he did wonder how this was going to work but he would keep his word. Kim needed his help more than he had first thought.

XXXX

"I'm not eating that crap." Kim stated as she hobbled beside him down the cereal aisle.

"You aren't training anymore so you can eat Mighty Puffs." He stated looking over at her. "You know I can go back and get a wheelchair for you." He said looking at her crutches.

"Tommy, Mighty Puffs are for kids and for the last time I am not using a wheelchair. I can still walk and someone else might need it more." She said glaring at him.

"Fine but when you are in pain and it's not time to take another pain pill, I'm not letting you take one." He said grabbing the box of Mighty Puffs before throwing it into his buggy.

"You know I never understood how this cereal is still on the shelves. I mean it's been years since the Power Rangers were in those suits." She whispered as Tommy laughed. Mighty Puffs had been created after he had joined them. Someone in Angel Grove had had the idea for them and of course the whole world was Ranger crazy so they sold like hot cakes. The image had been updated once he had become the White Ranger so at least it didn't have the Green Ranger on it anymore so it was a little more up-to-date than it used to be.

"Well it is Angel Grove's main claim to fame so let them have it." He replied. "Also how many people can claim to be in the front of a cereal box for several years?" He said as she shook her head at him.

"If we could claim that then we would be revealing something that I'm sure the entire world wants to know and frankly I don't want to go through anymore press time." She said as she looked down the aisle.

"Very true now which of these boring cereals do you want?" He asked motioning down the shelves.

"Just because they don't have marshmallows in them doesn't mean that they are boring." She said rolling her eyes. "Anyway I want Honey Nut Rolls." She said motioning with her head.

"Really? Man, in high school you used to eat the junk with me." He stated as he grabbed her cereal.

"In high school my metabolism was excellent but now we are older." She said looking at him.

"We can work out if you start to put on weight. I can think of a few things that will burn the extra pounds off." He said as they continued down the aisle.

"And I can kick your butt or if that doesn't work I can call several former Red Rangers that will do it for me." She whispered as he laughed.

"You know that most of them look up to me like I'm a god." He said glancing over at her as they neared the meat section.

"Really? You think that one call from me wouldn't have them rushing here to take you down a notch? Remember I am the darling of the Ranger world and someone that most of them fear." She whispered as they stopped into front of the lunch meat section.

"Trini scares them more." Tommy muttered as he focused on the packaged meat.

"Yea she does." She agreed. "Anyway I want the Oven Roasted Turkey right there." She said as he reached for it.

"Anything else?" He asked as he put the turkey into the buggy.

"Yea the smoked ham as well. It will give me some variety." She stated as he grabbed it. He also grabbed some BBQ turkey and smoked turkey for himself.

"So where to next?" He asked.

"Well if I'm having sandwiches then I need cheese." She said turning to the cheese section.

Tommy fell in step beside her pushing the buggy. "Okay so cheese is okay for your figure but Mighty Puffs isn't? You need to reevaluate your eating habits." He said as she sighed.

"I can't help it, I love cheese." She said. "I need the American and Swiss cheeses along with the Colby Jack." She said as he grabbed them.

"Okay now I'm guessing that you will need bread or is that too much for you." He asked looking at her.

"Keep it up, Rainbow." She muttered. "Anyway I eat whole wheat bread so it's not too much." She said as he nodded. They made their way over to the bread section before finishing up their shopping. Once they got back into the car, Kim had to push through the pain in her legs. It wasn't unbearable but she knew that she had overdone it for today.

"Is your leg hurting?" He asked as he backed out of the parking space.

"Yea." She admitted.

"Do you still want to go get your shampoo and whatever else you needed?" He asked as he merged into traffic.

"Oh I forgot about that but yea I need to get something." She answered.

"Look you can use mine until your leg is better for another trip. I don't want you pushing yourself too much. You need to heal and walking around on those crutches is not helping." He stated as she sighed.

"Okay thanks." She said as she leaned back against the headrest of the seat. "I am a little hungry though." She said looking over at him.

"Where do you want to go? We can sit down and it or go through a drive-thru." He mentioned.

"I vote for Chicken World. It's been way too long since I've had any." She said smiling at him.

"Chicken World it is then." He said getting into the turning lane. Chicken World was a West Coast thing so he knew that it had been a while since she had eaten any.

XXXX

"Are you going to call Jason and Trini anytime soon?" Tommy asked the next day after she woke up from her nap.

"You know I wouldn't bring up that subject after last night's fight." She stated glaring at him. Last night they had been watching TV when Tommy had asked about her calling them. She had just wanted to settle in for a few days but Tommy argued that it was wrong of her to keep Jason and Trini out of the loop.

"I still think that you should call them. I mean you are the godmother of their son. Besides the fact that Jason is like your big brother, he is going to be mad when he finds out that you have been here a day without telling him." He pointed out.

Sighing Kim sat down at the table while Tommy leaned against the bar. "I know but I'm dealing with a lot right now." She said.

"What are you dealing with besides your leg?" He asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"You!" She screamed. "I'm dealing with being back with you after that blasted letter that I wrote you. I mean you have been great about all of this and I just keep tripping over the fact that I broke your heart." She stated trying to calm down. She wasn't sure why she had exploded like that but the tension was getting to her.

"Kimberly, you really don't remember that phone call do you?" He asked walking over to the table and sat down across from her.

"No but now I wish I did. What did I say?" She asked feeling nervous that she might have revealed something that was better kept a secret.

"Well you were very sorry over writing that letter and that you have had a string of bad luck with boyfriends." He replied as she groaned. Trust his faulty memory to work against her.

"It's true but I can't believe that I called and told you." She said as he smiled at her.

"I know why." He stated as he got up and lifted her leg up and placed it on the chair next to her.

"Thank you and why did I call you?" She asked.

"Because the letter has been eating away at you since the day you wrote it. It's also the reason that you haven't been home in several years." He replied sitting back down across from her.

"You mean that I haven't been to visit." She corrected as he shook his head no.

"I meant home. Florida is not your home." He stated.

"What makes you think that?" She asked wanting to know his opinion.

"Well you haven't made that many friends since none of them have called to check on you. When I turned your phone on after charging it, I saw no messages or voicemails. How lonely are you in the Sunshine State?" He asked tilting his head to the left.

"Fine, you have proven your point. I don't have many friends and all of them are from work. I wouldn't say I'm lonely since I'm normally too busy to be lonely." She replied.

"You didn't make any new friends because you couldn't envision replacing all of us." He pointed out.

Kim rolled her eyes. How had Tommy gotten this smart? "Okay, okay you're right. I didn't want to replace everyone here but also I do have a rather large secret that no one can know. Do you know how hard that is to keep from people you are not supposed to keep secrets from?" She asked easing her leg off the chair and used her crutches to stand up.

"I know how hard it is but then again I keep the friends that know about it close so when I need to talk I can talk to them." He said jumping up. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired of this conversation. I mean I have been through this last night." She stated as he growled at her. "Really?" She asked.

"Kimberly, this is getting out of hand. Most of them were your friends before mine so I don't see what the problem is anyway. They love you." He said facing her.

"I know they do but I feel like they chose sides." She muttered but not low enough for him not to hear.

"You think that they chose me over you?" He asked as she bit her lip. "You do, you think that all of our friends chose me over you because of that letter." He stated as took a breath. "They love you and didn't choose. In fact they have stayed out of our love lives to not choose sides." He said taking her shoulders in his hands.

"Tommy." She warned.

"No, you are going to deal with this. I'm tired of everyone tip-toeing around both of us." He stated. "I care for you." He whispered as he leaned down and did what he had been dying to do since he saw her sitting in front of the TV in her pjs eating ice cream.

Kim didn't even fight to get away from him. Instead she let go of her crutches and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his arms slide around her waist and pulled her close. He also picked her up so that she was barely touching the ground.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Tommy whispered pulling back from her. He still held her in his arms though because he knew that she had dropped her crutches.

"Probably but I would be lying if I said that I didn't like it." She stated as he smiled.

"Okay how about we table this until after you get that cast off your leg." He suggested as he sat her on top of the table while he bent down and grabbed her crutches before handing them to her.

"Fine and I will call Jason. I'm sure that they will be over her this afternoon so you may want to go shopping." She stated as he nodded.

"It's a good thing that it's warm today because I see a huge group of former rangers rushing over here to check on you and eat." He stated as she laughed. "You're picturing them in their ranger suits, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yea and it's too funny. I mean think about it them rushing in and jumping out of their very normal cars in their spandex to save me." She said as he started laughing.

"Anyway you call Jason and I will go shopping for food. Do you need anything while I'm out?' He asked.

"No I think I'm good." She replied as he nodded.

"Call if you decide that you do need something." He stated before grabbing his keys and walking out of the house.

Sighing, Kim eased off the table and made her way to her bedroom to grab her phone. The first call she had to make was to Jason and she knew that it would be the hardest.

XXXX

Tommy had just got the grill fired up when he heard several cars pull up. They had taken longer to get here than he thought they would but it did work out better this way. He had helped Kim wash up again before turning his attention to starting dinner.

"I should kill you now. You should have told me that Kimberly had been hurt." Jason shouted from behind Tommy.

Turning around, Tommy shook his head. "I was leaving that phone call up to her." He stated.

"Of course you were because you wanted me to get mad at her for not calling me as soon as all this happened." Jason remarked.

"Very true but also because I let her tell who she wanted too." He said before turning back to the grill.

"You're just lucky that she took the blame for this and that she told me that you told her to call me." He stated before walking over to the grill and Tommy.

"Whatever." Tommy muttered as he heard more people coming around the back.

"How has she been?" Jason asked.

"Good but in pain and I think lonely. I'm glad that she called that night so that I could go down and get her." Tommy said looking at Jason.

"Don't get too deep, you know that she is going back once her leg is better." Jason warned as Tommy sighed.

"I know but its Kimberly and she has always been my weakness." Tommy revealed as the others came around the house.

"Oh that grill smells good." Rocky shouted as everyone laughed.

"Of course it does because Tommy is grilling and not you." Jason called out as the laughter grew.

"What? Are you saying that I can't cook?" Rocky yelled as Kimberly, Trini, and Aisha came out of the house.

"No fighting today." Kim called out as Aisha helped her out of the door.

"I'm still mad at you, missy." Jason said as he walked over to take Aisha's place. "I should have been called before Tommy. I mean I'm your big brother." Jason said as he picked her up and walked her over the patio table and sat her down.

"Well it was very early and I'm sure that Tommy wished that I would have at least waited to call before I called." She said with a smile as Tommy shook his head.

The rest of the night passed quickly for the friends. They grilled Kim and Tommy over the phone call and Tommy's flight to Florida. Since most of them had to work the next day, they called it a night around midnight. Kim was tired after her friends left and fell asleep as soon as Tommy helped her into bed.

XXXX

The following weeks passed quickly which made Kim happy and sad. She was happy to finally have that cast off so she could take a normal shower but then again every day that passed bought her one day closer to going back to Florida. It had ceased being home to her and she wondered if she had ever thought of Florida as home.

During the past week, Tommy had pushed her more and more in rehab. He wanted her to regain full muscle control so that there wouldn't be any lasting damage years down the road. He had also called in Jason and Rocky to help keep her in line. She had spent more time on the mat in Tommy's basement than anywhere else in his house. She was pretty sure that she left several pounds of sweat on that mat as well which was a good thing since her diet was thrown out the window. Tommy cooked for them almost every night and he didn't listen to anything about how many calories were in each dish. She had gotten tired of telling so she just shut up and ate wherever he made her.

She had also met the Dino Rangers and loved hearing their stories about Tommy and some Mesogogg dude. She could also tell that Tommy was close to former rangers. She had also met Hayley. They had been a little tense until Hayley realized that Tommy and Kimberly had moved past the letter. Kim could tell that Hayley was really close to Tommy but she wasn't jealous because she could see that they were more like brother and sister like her and Jason.

Sighing, Kim got up out of bed and thought about Tommy. She realized that she didn't want to leave him again. She loved him but she wasn't sure what she could do about it. Tommy had been only a friend to her the past few weeks. She couldn't blame him but she didn't want to be Tommy's friend, not after she had been so much more. What was she going to do?

Grabbing her clothes, she quickly changed before texting Dave to update him on her condition. He had been checking on her everyday which she did appreciated but she knew he was only checking as friend. The gym had hired another coach to help the girls since she was going to be out for a while but she didn't freak out over that fact. She had actually been looking at jobs in Reefside and Angel Grove. In fact, she had pretty much made her mind up that she was moving back. Now she just had to tell Tommy.

XXXX

Tommy was driving home from work and thought about how few days he had with Kimberly. He had been enjoying having her back in his life that he had forgotten that she was only here temporarily. It was something that he had been wrestling with for several weeks. Jason had met up with him to ask him what he was going to do when Kimberly left his house. He didn't have an answer to that and he was afraid that he would never have an answer.

Somehow he had gotten close to her again and just like last time, she was leaving. Pulling into his driveway, he put a lid on his emotions and got ready to face the love of life.

XXXX

Kim finished up her food before looking over at Tommy. "I've been released from rehab." She stated testing the waters.

"When did that happen?" He asked looking up at her.

"This morning, the therapist is happy with my progress that she cleared me." She said standing up to take her plate to the sink.

"So when is your return flight?" He asked as she sighed.

"I haven't booked it yet." She replied. "I wanted to talk to you about it first." She revealed.

"Why? I mean it's your life, why do you want to discuss your flight home?" He asked standing up to take his plate to the sink. She backed up as he placed his plate in the sink before turning around to face her.

"Well I thought that you would want to talk about it." She remarked. "Anyway I guess I shouldn't have bothered since you don't care whether I'm here or not." She said walking away. "I guess I should say thank-you for all that you have done."

Tommy got mad then. He didn't like the tone in her voice and it just snapped his control. "I care more than I should." He stated as he stalked towards her. "I care about you and wanted to help you." He said grabbing her hand. "I love you." He stated as he pulled her to him to kiss her.

All thought left Kimberly's mind except for one thing. Tommy loved her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. She was barely aware of the fact that he had picked her up and was carrying her down the hall.

"I don't want you to leave." He said pulling back from her lips.

"I don't want to leave." She shared as she pulled his head back to hers and kissed him. She heard him open a door before walking inside. He set her on her feet and pulled back to look at her. It was dark in the room but she could almost see him standing by the door. It was like he was waiting for her to make up her mind if she wanted to do this. Smiling she knew that there wasn't a choice at all.

Holding out her hand, she heard the door shut before she felt him take her hand again. This time his touch was gentle as he pulled her into his body again. The heat rolling off his body was nothing compare to what she saw in his eyes once he was close to her.

"I love you, Tommy." She whispered before his lips touched hers as he propelled her backwards until the back of her knees touched the bed. He slowly eased her down and for the first time, she was glad that she had fallen off the beam. It had bought her back into Tommy's arms after all these years.

XXXX

"Are you sure about this?" Tommy asked her as he squeezed her hand.

"I'm very sure about this." Kim said looking at him. "You know that it's a little late to ask me that since we just packed up my house and shipped most of it back to your house across the country. There is also the fact that we are almost back in Reefside again." She said with a smile.

"Just wanted to make sure." He said smiling at her. "Are you going to miss your house?" He asked.

"No, not at all, I mean I loved my house but yours is better." She replied as he nodded.

"What about your car?" He asked as she shook her head.

"I definitely do not miss that car." She said as she laughed. "I hope that the mechanic gets whatever he wants out of it. I'm just glad that it's out of my hair." She said as the plane began its final descent above the airport.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" He asked as she shook her head no. "Well I love you, Beautiful." He stated.

"Not as much as I love you, Handsome." She whispered with a smile.

Kimberly and Tommy exited the plane hand-in-hand ready to face their new life together. It wouldn't be easy but they would make it.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know.


End file.
